Instinct animal
by Isfah
Summary: Qu'ont bien pu faire nos trois champions pendant que Harry attendait près de ses camarades retenus prisonniers par les Êtres de l'Eau... Fleur/Krum/Diggory


Eau : avec Cédric pendant la seconde épreuve du tournois des trois sorciers

**Instinct animal**

Eau

Harry, essoufflé et pas encore tout à fait réveillé, était concentré et extrêmement nerveux. D'ici quelques instants, le coup d'envoi de la seconde épreuve du Tournois de Trois Sorciers allait être donné.

Bien que Cédric l'ait aidé en lui révélant le moyen d'ouvrir l'œuf, l'énigme qu'il contenait restait indéchiffrée pour le jeune Potter et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre là, sous cette surface noire et luisante, à l'apparence calme.

Et Ron et Hermione qui n'était toujours pas là !

Inquiet, il jeta un regard vers les autres concurrents.

Au bout de la ligne formée par les quatre candidats, se trouvait l'autre champion de Poudlard. Cédric. Des trois ans son aîné, il semblait tranquille et sûr de lui. Il avait le soutien de l'école et était le grand favori du jour.

À côté de lui se tenait Krum et encore à côté, Fleur, la seule fille du tournoi. Le Bulgare paraissait excité et impatient. Aucune once de peur ou de doute ne semblait l'habiter.

Plus loin, la semi Vélane était égale à elle-même : froide, hautaine et redoutablement belle. Son maillot bleu mettait la perfection de son corps en lumière et soulignait l'aspect soyeux de sa peau diaphane. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins, et la lueur argentée qui en émanait la nimbait d'un halo scintillant, lui donnant l'apparence d'une créature irréelle et enchanteresse.

Viktor essayait de se concentrer, avec Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, ils avaient étudié différentes stratégies et il était impatient de plonger pour sortir vainqueur de cette épreuve. Mais la présence de l'envoûtante Fleur à ses côtés troublait ses sens et échauffait son sang.

La température était fraîche et si le corps du Bulgare était coutumier de ces frimas, de toute évidence celui de la demie-Vélane, non. Viktor avait jeté rapidement un coup d'œil aux concurrents. Diggory semblait serein, Potter inquiet et Fleur… Il n'avait pu fixer son attention que sur sa poitrine, gonflée par le froid et agréablement moulée par le tissu azur de son maillot. Ses pointes, qu'il imaginait d'un rose tendre et délicat, tendaient la pièce d'étoffe qui les retenait prisonnières. Sa peau délicate était parcourue de frissons, et sa respiration, légèrement saccadée.

Krum avait l'agréable sensation de la contempler pendant l'amour, excitée et haletante. Il s'imaginait déjà passer les mains sur ce corps parfait, poser les yeux sur sa nudité et posséder son corps à défaut de son cœur qu'il savait inaccessible. Détacher son regard de cette érotique vision avait été particulièrement difficile.

C'est la voix magiquement amplifiée de Verpey qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

_Et voilà, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… Un… Deux… TROIS !_

_Un coup de sifflet retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes._

Harry regarda les autres concurrents se précipiter dans l'eau gelée du Lac. Il hésitait à avaler la plante que Dobby lui avait dénichée dans les réserves de Rogue. Et si c'était encore une idée de l'elfe pour l'obliger à quitter Poudlard ?

Quand il prit conscience du silence qui l'entourait, le jeune Potter leva les yeux. Aucun des autres candidats n'était visible. La foule des spectateurs le fixait silencieusement, se demandant pourquoi il ne faisait rien.

Le jeune Gryffondor, pétrifié, porta la plante à sa bouche. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut avalée, il se sentit étouffer, regrettant amèrement la confiance qu'il avait placée en la créature servile. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il sombra dans les eaux noires qui l'entouraient. Par réflexe, il avala une grande gorgée d'eau qui lui procura une merveilleuse sensation. Il n'était plus oppressé, mais avait l'impression de respirer librement. Un coup d'œil à ses pieds et ses mains, il comprit qu'il s'était métamorphosé en une créature marine.

Harry réalisa alors que le temps imparti était déjà bien entamé, et que les trois autres champions devaient déjà avoir trouvé ce qui leur avait été enlevé. Aussi se pressa-t-il de nager et s'enfoncer dans les abymes du Lac.

Après d'interminables minutes de nages, seul et sans apercevoir la moindre trace de vie, le sorcier arriva sur une sorte de place ou des sirènes étaient regroupées. Quand à son approche, les créatures s'écartèrent, le jeune Potter reconnut ses camarades.

Quand le coup de sifflet avait retenti, Cédric avait plongé sans hésitation. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler, il l'avait passée à s'entraîner sur le sort de tête-en-bulle.

Mais, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux autres concurrents, il fut hypnotisé par une vision inattendue. Un long frisson de désir lui parcourut le dos et vint résonner au creux de ses reins désormais en feux. À quelques mètres de lui se tenaient Krum et Fleur, dont les positions lascives attisaient son ardeur.

Comme envouté, il se rapprocha de la scène érotique, oubliant la compétition en cours. Quand il parvint à hauteur de ses deux compagnons, il vit que l'enchevêtrement des corps ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait cru. Le Bulgare, dont la transformation n'était que partielle, frottait son érection turgescente aux reins de la jeune femme. D'une main de fer, il tenait les deux bras de la sorcière blonde tandis que de l'autre il la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Dans la panique, la jeune Française avait vu sa magie vélane se libérer. Elle était désormais très belle et éminemment désirable pour quiconque posait les yeux sur elle. C'est cet appel à la luxure qu'offrait le corps de la sorcière qui guida le Poufsouffle de dix-sept ans, dont les hormones étaient en ébullition.

En arrivant, il fut immédiatement subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme. Ses pommettes d'un rose délicat faisaient ressortir l'ovale parfait de son visage, qui soulignait la courbe sensuelle de sa bouche gourmande et légèrement entre-ouverte ; le dessin arqué de sa lèvre supérieure accentuant la plénitude érotique de sa lèvre inférieure **(1)**. Aussitôt, le jeune Diggory captura cette bouche qui l'hypnotisait. De sa langue, il caressa celle de sa partenaire, l'entraînant dans une danse effrénée. Il était conquis par la saveur, douce, fraîche et terriblement excitante de la jeune blonde.

Ses mains, mues par leur volonté propre, commencèrent un ballet incessant sur le corps tendu qui leur faisait face. Le galbe parfait des deux globes de chair retint un long moment les mains de Cédric. Ils remplissaient exactement les paumes du sorcier et durcissaient sous les caresses reçues.

Le Poufsouffle s'écarta un instant de Fleur pour reprendre son souffle et contempler la vision du couple qui s'ébattait devant lui. Krum n'avait pas lâché les poignets de la jeune femme qu'il maintenait au dessus de sa tête. Son sexe tendu se frottait toujours aux fesses rebondies de la sorcière qui semblait peu à peu succomber au plaisir de ces mains sur son corps. Viktor avait, de son autre main, pris possession de la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il agaçait sans relâche, jouant avec les pointes durcies par le plaisir.

Vexé dans son orgueil de mâle, Cédric décida d'explorer plus avant le corps de la sorcière blonde. Il commença à laisser courir sa langue sur le ventre parfaitement plat de la jeune femme tandis que ses mains pétrissaient ses hanches généreuses.

Dans les profondeurs obscures du Lac, de la peau diaphane de la Vélane semblait émaner une lueur bleutée, baignant les trois sorciers dans un halo de lumière irréelle. Plus le jeune Diggory caressait, embrassait, respirait la peau de sa partenaire, plus son envie de la posséder le submergeait.

Quand Krum avait lancé son sort de métamorphose, il s'était laissé envahir par le désir, l'envie, le besoin sexuel qu'il avait de la sorcière et qui aiguillonnait son bas-ventre. Son sort n'avait pas fonctionné, sa métamorphose était incomplète et son désir décuplé par son instinct animal.

Dès lors il avait pris en chasse la Vélane. Elle était devenue sa proie et n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. La traque n'avait pas durée longtemps, quelques minutes tout au plus. L'odorat très sensible de la demie créature qu'était devenu le Bulgare lui avait permis de débusquer la Française sans le moindre mal. Sa délicate fragrance, mélange subtil de violette et de verveine, l'avait enivré et son désir était à son paroxysme.

Il avait alors pris la jeune sorcière dans ses bras et commencé à lui prodiguer quelques caresses expertes. Mais c'était sans compter sur la frayeur de la jeune sorcière qui n'avait cessé de se débattre. Se faisant, elle s'était tortillée dans tous les sens, effleurant sans cesse la verge gonflée et extrêmement sensible du demi-requin. Elle avait tenté de se détacher de son emprise en griffant et mordant, mais sa magie vélane s'était déclenchée par réflexe, attisant davantage l'envie du sorcier qui renforça son étreinte.

Krum, profitant de la supériorité de sa force physique, avait réussi à lui immobiliser les bras au dessus de sa tête d'une main et, de l'autre, à venir plaquer ce délicat corps de femme contre sa musculature tendue d'excitation. Il avait alors profondément respiré les odeurs qui se dégageaient de cette femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Quand il avait vu le concurrent de Poudlard arriver, il avait cru qu'il devrait libérer la jeune sorcière dont la respiration légèrement saccadée trahissait un début de soumission. Mais le comportement de son rival, totalement envoûté par la puissante magie de la sorcière blonde lui lassa espérer une jouissance nouvelle.

Jamais encore il n'avait partagé sa partenaire.

_Harry regarda dans toutes les directions, mais il n'y avait aucun signe des autres champions. Que fabriquaient-ils ? Qu'attendaient-ils pour libérer les prisonniers ?_

Cédric embrassait encore et toujours le ventre de la Française. Petit à petit, ses mains qui avaient accroché la fine pièce de tissu azur firent glisser le bas de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, le Poufsouffle laissa vagabonder sa langue sur cette partie de chair enfin dévoilée. De ses doigts, il parcourait chaque pli de l'intimité de la jeune fille, tandis qu'avec sa langue, il agaçait sans relâche la Perle des Plaisirs de la Vélane.

La jeune femme avait cessé de se débattre, se laissant gagner par le plaisir que les deux jeunes sorciers faisaient naître en elle. D'une main volontaire, Cédric ouvrit davantage les cuisses de la blonde afin d'accentuer encore ses caresses.

Le divin nectar qui s'échappait de Fleur accroissait la faim que le jeune Diggory avait d'elle. Avide il glissa doucement un doigt en elle, rejoint bien vite par un deuxième. D'un mouvement souple et régulier, le sorcier faisait aller et venir ses doigts au rythme des gémissements de sa partenaire.

La température de l'eau n'avait plus aucune incidence sur le corps du jeune homme. Tous son corps était en feu, et ses reins le brûlaient tant le désir qui bouillonnait en lui était fort.

Il ne prêtait pas non plus attention aux agissements de l'autre champion, dont il apercevait quelques fois les mains impatiente s'aventurer dans son territoire. Il était totalement envouté par la beauté et la magie de la Vélane.

Il sentait son excitation grandir au fur et à mesure de ses vas et viens, imaginant déjà une autre partie de son corps au creux de la jolie sorcière.

Quand il remonta pour se positionner aux portes du Temple de la Féminité, le jeune Poufsouffle captura la bouche offerte de la blonde que le Bulgare venait de délaisser. Il mit dans se baiser tout le désir dont il était capable, toute l'excitation qui le submergeait. D'un mouvement du bassin, il commença à pénétrer la jeune Vélane totalement soumise au plaisir qu'on lui offrait.

Mais alors qu'il s'immisçait plus profondément dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui, brillant de désir, du jeune Poufsouffle. Dès lors, le charme cessa d'agir sur le jeune sorcier qui, semblant sortir d'un rêve, réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'un mouvement brusque il se dégagea du couple enlacé, et se dirigea vers les profondeurs incertaines de l'eau.

_Soudain les êtres de l'eau pointèrent le doigt au-dessus de lui, l'air surexcité. Harry leva les yeux et vit Cédric qui nageait vers eux. …_

_Harry éprouva un immense soulagement. Il regarda Cédric sortir un couteau de sa poche, trancher la corde qui retenait Cho prisonnière, puis l'emmener et disparaître dans l'obscurité du Lac._

_Où étaient Fleur et Krum ?_

Krum qui avait vu Cédric s'enfuir précipitamment en profita pour attraper le bassin de la jeune Française, l'obligeant à se cambrer davantage. Il la colla contre lui et commença à pénétrer, d'une lenteur affolante pour les deux partenaires, au creux de la féminité de la Vélane. Le Bulgare adorait cette position qui lui permettait d'aller profondément au sein du Temple de la jolie sorcière, et qui lui procurait d'exquises sensations.

Tant que le champion anglais était là, il n'avait pu profiter à sa guise du corps offert qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle s'était débattue, il l'avait maintenu, lui imprimant les traces de son désir sur sa peau délicate. Quand Diggory avait commencé à explorer de sa langue et de ses doigts la Rose de la jeune femme, le Bulgare avait enfin pu accéder aux délices du plaisir. Profitant de l'abandon de la jeune femme, il avait glissé son membre gonflé d'envie entre les lèvres à demi ouvertes de la Vélane. Si celle-ci en fut au début surprise, bien vite, le champion nordique eut la satisfaction de sentir une langue habile courir sur toute la longueur de sa turgescence.

À présent, il laissait son instinct animal prendre le dessus. Il donnait de grands coups de reins prodiguant autant de plaisir qu'il en prenait, s'il en jugeait par les ondulations de la créature sous lui. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de basculer et voulait que la jeune sorcière atteigne l'orgasme avant lui. D'une main, il abandonna les seins gonflés de la Vélane pour venir effleurer sa Perle des Plaisirs. De l'autre, il maintenait fermement les hanches de la jeune femme afin d'amplifier les rythmes et la puissance de ses pénétrations.

À chaque va-et-vient, il s'enfonçait plus profondément au sein du Temple de la jeune Française. Sa peau claquait silencieusement contre les fesses rebondies de la sorcière. Krum accélérait, ralentissait le rythme de ses hanches selon son instinct, selon les contractions qui agaçaient son membre sans relâche.

Quand il sentit sa partenaire proche de l'orgasme, il amplifia une dernière fois ses coups de reins. Celle-ci bascula dans la Volupté la plus exquise et entraina avec elle Krum dans les délices de la Félicité. Le champion Bulgare se répandit au plus profond de la sorcière dans un intense gémissement.

Après quelques instants passés à reprendre pieds dans cette réalité, Krum se retira de la jeune sorcière et la poussa lentement vers la surface du Lac. Son corps était meurtri et quelques égratignures zébraient sa peau opaline. Elle pourrait sans mal faire croire à une attaque. Sans plus attendre, le semi-requin suivit la direction prise par le champion de Poudlard quelques minutes auparavant.

_Harry se retourna et vit une créature monstrueuse foncer droit sur eux : elle avait un corps humain vêtu d'un maillot de bain et une tête de requin… c'était Krum._

Le jeune Potter le regarda emmener Hermione loin des Êtres de l'eau qui retenaient ses amis prisonniers. Quand après avoir attendu ce qui lui paru une éternité Harry réalisa que Fleur ne viendrait pas, il sortit sa baguette et trancha la corde de Ron ainsi que celle de la petite fille blonde à ses côtés. Les Sirènes tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais la baguette de Harry sembla suffisamment menaçante pour qu'ils le laissent repartir.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de nager avec le poids de ces deux corps qu'il fallait remonter. La surface lui semblait encore à des mètres et des mètres tant l'obscurité qui l'entourait était dense. Alors qu'il commençait à entrapercevoir la lumière, Harry sentit tout à coup l'air lui manquer. La plante que Dobby lui avait donnée avait cesse d'agir, il se remétamorphosait en humain.

Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à atteindre l'air libre. Les premières bouffées d'oxygène furent salvatrices. Retrouvant peu à peu ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la plateforme où les autres champions s'étaient déjà rassemblés. Il constata avec soulagement que ses amis semblaient en bonne santé. Alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, il vit Fleur, qui était couverte de bleus et de griffures, se précipiter vers lui :

Merci Harry ! _C'est à cause des Strangulots… Ces bestioles sont insensées… Elles m'ont attaquée_…

Puis se tournant vers sa sœur, elle ajouta en pleurs :

_Oh Gabrielle, j'ai cru que… j'ai cru…_

Harry retourna auprès de ses amis, non sans se dire qu'effectivement, les Stangulots devaient être de redoutables créatures…

FIN

**1** : Cette phrase est une adaptation d'une phrase tirée d'un roman de Meriel Fuller

_Italique_ : extraits de _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_, de JKR.


End file.
